gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Batorhos
's talk pages are and will be archived in the bellow links! }} Idea Hey Bator, I know this idea is used widely, but I thought I should ask anyway :P! Can I use the archive idea for my talk page? It is so filled! Lol. 01:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello hey bator how do you use those boxes in the corners? Please reply i wont let it out to anybody. Lord Usman '' 16:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) For example on the top left hand corner of the offical caribbean peace conference it has a long thin box about it, also on your userpage. ''Lord Usman '' 19:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Elite Pirate Wiki I would like to use your wiki as a social portal. May I become an admin on that wiki? I will talk to the admins tonight to see if we will use that wiki. I agree to the terms and I trust you. 20:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) The Adventures of Capt. Skull X Hey mate, I'd like to include you in the Final Chapter of The Adventures of Capt. Skull X. If i have your permission, i have a great idea to add you to the story. Just let me know whether or not I can use you. Thanks :) P.S. You won't get killed... or SEROUSLY hurt... maybe a couple scrathes from the epic battle though, nothing major. ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Those are some good terms. I agree and will be glad to join you. You are the president so its up to you who is promotted. RE: El Dorado Yes of course you could use me, it would be a privlage to be in your story with you, hunting for the city :D Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 18:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Jerry, are you an admin? Royal Navy Ball Invitation Meeting Don’t forget! There’s an EGOE meeting tonight. Be there! Meet me on Kokoros, Totrtuga now plz. King Darkskull Magic It was MAGIC! Okay. Okay, so I used the same thing you did for Lord Cad Bane's signature, with the two EITC pics with a link. I found signatures of who I'm supposed to be in history on Wikipedia, made sure I read the copyrights (it said I could use it any way I wanted to, according to the copyright owner), and posted it in my picture storage area. It doesn't matter what size I made it. Anyway, I took the picture name, used what you did for Lord Cad Bane's and there was no border. Idk why it doesn't have white behind it, but it doesn't. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) YO Go ahead make a petition against an admin. King Darkskull xD Nice stalking banner thing that's so funny. xD Happy Birthday! You have been... well, and ok friend I guess. Joking, mate! You have been a great friend! Not by best friend but a good friend. Just wanted to say Happy B-day and give you this gift: Hope you like it! 15:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) EGOE Meeting See this. Talk Archives Okay. How do you make a talk archive lol? Inactive Here it is\ ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 00:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Can I use the birthday countdown on my profile? Also can I use the floating box thing too? I will change the colors and credit you for it. Thank you. -- 00:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Inactive I posted this on your Blog but I think I should leave you a message also Try backing things up. If you have a Mac then use DropBox I think it might work on PC's also I haven't tried it yet. But like Kat said, you should use a external storage device like a USB chip or something similar to DropBox I still have to find a thing like that though. Also when are you coming back online because I want to know since I am your friend. I will be posting this on your talk page because you may or may not read these comments and I may or may not read them. So remember to check out DropBox and things to back your memory up on. Back it up at least once a week. So when are you going to come back? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 14:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC)